


A Handy Guide on How You Should Write Your Fanfic!

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, but i can't find it in me to care, this is probably going to piss some people off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw some BS about this circulating recently, so I figured I'd offer up my own tips on how writers should be writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handy Guide on How You Should Write Your Fanfic!

How to write your fanfic

So I’ve recently seen some bullshit about how people should be writing their fanfic, and I figured I’d give people a helpful tip, so here it is: 

Write your fic. That’s it. That’s literally it. 

There is no correct way to write fanfic. Well, I guess that kind of depends, but for the most part, I’m sure we can all agree that there is largely no correct, proper way to write fan fiction (there is no one, set way to write it, either). There is no rule that states a writer must follow canon. Follow canon up to certain seasons if you want. You want to follow canon up to season 3A, and then have it diverge from there? Go for it. You wanna ignore everything after season 2? Go right ahead. Write magic!stiles or alpha!derek. AU the fuck out of your fic if that’s what you want to do. Write canon divergence after season 1, or season 2, or whatever season you feel like writing the canon divergence after. Go full on AU after that particular season if you want. There isn’t anything wrong with it. 

Ship how you want to ship, ship what you want to ship. It's no one's business what you ship, and how (even though sometimes people can be a bit much with their shipping). Ignore all the characters except your OTP and focus on your OTP if you want to. You are not obligated to include certain characters in your fic. There's no rule stating that you have to put them in there. Write the characters you like, and ignore the ones you don't like. Pretend they don't exist, if you want to. 

Write whatever you damn well please. It’s your fic, and if someone doesn’t like it, they can keep their asshole comments to themselves and go read something else. It’s not your job to cater to a specific person or group of people just because they’re dissatisfied with the way some fanfics, or most fanfics, whatever, are written. You write how you want to write, and if people like it, that's great! This isn't some kind of thing you do for millions of viewers on a cable or broadcast network. 

And if you have something to say about how people should write, if you try to police the way they write and tell them they should be writing "like this" or "like that." What makes you think you have the right? What makes you think that you can tell fanfic writers that there's a way they should be writing, that there is canon that they should or shouldn't be ignoring, that there are characters they should be including, that there are right ways they should be shipping and if they aren't shipping it that way, they must not ship it a whole lot, or they're not shipping correctly? Seriously, what makes you think you have the right? I don't care if you're some BNF in the fandom or how good you are with writing, you have no right to be telling fanfic writers that there are ways they should be writing. No one is forcing you to read the fanfics you are so unsatisfied with. If you don't like it, write it yourself, or move on and find a fic you do like. 

As for the divides in fandom? Well, there are always going to be divides in fandoms, because of shipping, because of the way people stan their faves, because of a number of things, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Policing how people write, how they ship, and how they exist in fandom (you know, telling them that they shouldn't be existing in specific seasons because those are the past) is only going to make that divide worse, not better.

**Author's Note:**

> This thing should go without saying, but I figured some people in this fandom need a little reminder. Got kinda specific here, but whatever. And before anyone asks or mentions it, this work has been orphaned because I'm positive that I'm going to get some hate for it, and I'd rather not put up with bullshit in my inbox, thanks.


End file.
